The Walpurgis Phenomenon
by Elroye
Summary: Tomorrow is April 30th, also known as Walpurgis Night. A night of witches, or in this case, upgraded demons. Also, Baby Beel has been acting strange, and Hilda suspects it to be a result of Walpurgis. So, when Oga wakes up on that specific day, he finds something unexpected has happened. He doesn't want to deal with it, but it won't really leave him alone. Slight yaoi & shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, so this is my first fanfiction, don't go easy on me. I need to learn how to improve my writing so I can be as awesome as the other people on this site. Anyway, I appreciate any criticism including harsh ones, because that tells me that there is, in fact, someone out there that finds my work in need of their _strong_ opinion. So, I get something out of it. As embarrassing as it might be, I won't even mind if you type a five paragraph review on why I shouldn't exist in this world because of how horrible I write (although I do find myself at least mediocre, if not average). Ah, it doesn't matter.  
**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, this fanfiction has it set where the Ishiyama students are aware of demons. I might add a little omake someday about how they found out. Also, I'm not an expert on Walpurgis Night, so I may have tweaked things. A lot.  
**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub is owned by Tamura Ryuuhei.  
**

**On to the story.  
**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny spring day. Perfect weather for a morning stroll to school. Warm, pleasant, peacef-

"GYAAAAAH!"

"Shut up."

Never mind.

As usual, some poor souls foolishly attempted to extort money from the very, _very handsome_, _cool_, _respected by all_ young man. Being the _caring_ and _upright_ human being he was, this young man "lectured" them on the wrongness of their acts.

So he kindly proceeded to beat them up and bury them in the walls of nearby buildings.

"Ah, are you finished, Oga?"

"Hurry up, human."

There standing on the sidelines were Furuichi Takayuki and Hildegarde. Furuichi was lazily texting on his phone with one hand, and distractedly playing with his hair using the other. Hilda just stared on at the comical scene of carnage, whilst ignoring the countless pleas for mercy and cries for help. Her eyes locked with the cause of the extortionists' misery. "Baby-on-Back Brawler", "The Rampaging Ogre", "Chief of Ishiyama", Oga Tatsumi. They glared at each other for a moment before Oga turned away and rubbed his neck tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

* * *

"So, explain why you're here again?" Oga was sitting at his desk staring at Hilda. They were waiting for class to start, and it was rather noisy in their room. But what was important was the fact that Hilda was there. It was rare for her to attend class, so when she insisted on following them, he was taken aback.

"Tomorrow is April 30th," she declared as if it was obvious. Furuichi and Oga just continued to look at her, waiting for an explanation. She gave them a condescending sigh and began to speak again.

"April 30th is Walpurgisnacht. It is the night where demons become more powerful, in simple terms."

Furuichi narrowed his eyes in confusion and thought for a moment. After several seconds, he looked at Oga playing with Baby Beel in his lap, then back at Hilda.

"But isn't Walpurgis Night just a day when witches are allowed to make mischief before "the land returns to life"? It's some kinda holiday in eastern Europe with bonfires and stuff, right?"

Hilda gave another exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"No. In the Demon World, Walpurgis Night is the time when your powers increase exponentially. You take on a different form to contain the excess energy and celebrate at a festival. It is custom to display your strength and there is even a ball to present others with the beautiful body you have temporarily gained."

Oga looked up from his fun with Beel and turned to look at the two.

"But why are you here today? Can't ya just go home and study cooking so that you don't kill everyone with your freak ass hell food?" Oga promptly received a face full of Hilda-cookies, but she still answered his question.

"Young Master is still an infant and cannot properly control his powers. He is also of demon royalty, and that makes it unpredictable when determining what will happen that night. So I am here to monitor the changes in Young Master of today and tomorrow. It would be bad if something was to happen and the whole city was destroyed. I don't want to clean up something so troublesome."

Both Furuichi and the revived Oga sweat profusely at the idea. In their minds, they imagined a scene of Baby Beel electrocuting everyone to death. It wasn't very pretty. Furuichi just laughed awkwardly and fidgeted in a nervous manner. Oga, who only understood half of it, glanced back down to Beel who cocked his head to the side confusedly.

"Aih?"

* * *

The rest of the day went fine. Maybe a bit loud and annoying on Oga's part, with the extra company and all, but otherwise fine. Beel luckily didn't act up at all, and had been rather quiet throughout the entire school session. Hilda seemed to notice and she became a bit worried. Even if it was the day before Walpurgis, her Young Master was sensitive to the shift in demonic energy. Hilda had explained during lunch break that sometime before Walpurgis, demon's powers would weaken. She compared it to the waves during a tsunami. Before the tsunami strikes, the water recedes, being drawn in to build the power of the deadly wave. Oga had just grunted as if he wasn't interested in things like demons. But if you looked closely enough, he had a concerned glint in his eye as he looked up at Beel resting on his shoulder. He quickly looked away, too fast for anyone to notice.

They arrived home later that day in silence. Furuichi had gone to his own house after reassuring Oga that it would be alright. Even if he hadn't seen Oga give any indication to his concerns, Furuichi had known the stubborn man long enough to realize the unspoken distress. But in truth, it wasn't what Hilda had said that was worrying him. It was the way that Baby Beel was acting. He didn't tell anyone yet, but something odd happened earlier that day.

-_Flashback_-

_Oga collapsed on the ground, laughing breathlessly after running away from Hilda's watchful eye. He was sprawled out on his back with Beel sitting on his chest._

"_Haha, hey Baby Beel. That has gotta be the greatest escape from Hilda I have ever succeeded in. Actually, that's the only time I've gotten away."_

_He looked up at Beel who was sitting quietly on his chest as it quickly rose and fell. Beel crawled towards Oga's face and situated himself on Oga's neck. Beel's eyes were shadowed and he was uncharacteristically silent. Then, Oga felt a sudden and threatening burst of demonic aura weave itself around Beel's body like shadowy tendrils of darkness. He slowly moved the chubby hand toward Oga's forehead, eyes glinting dangerously. When his hand touched center of his "parent's" head, Oga's eyes widened and his body jolted. All he could feel was emptiness. As if all the power was drained from his very soul, and left to stay in the rotting shell of his body. Then, nothing._

…

_Oga had awakened to find that it was near the end of school. He figured he passed out, but from what? _I can't rememb—Baby Beel! That's right. I was… _Oga looked around him to find Beel hovering over his face, looking worried and confused. Oga stared at Beel for a while, and then sighed. He couldn't really understand what happened, and that feeling of emptiness. It must have had to do with the withdraw of power before Walpurgy something. But, even though he should tell Hilda, he felt like… Like Beel woudn't want hime to. Like Beel would be angry if he did. He thought about things for a while as he absentmindedly pat Beel's head._

_-End of Flashback-_

Oga and Hilda didn't speak at all as they prepared for bed. Hilda left to sleep with Misaki after bidding her Young Master a good night. Oga lay in his bed and stared at Beel. With nothing else to really do, he just flopped on his bed. Beel crawled near the pillow and remained silent. Oga had a bit of a staring contest with Beel, but he lost interest and stared at the ceiling. His hand was throbbing a bit. It made him tired and want to sleep, even though he didn't want to, really. But, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. So as Oga drifted into a stated of unconsciousness, he felt as if someone was calling him. No one was there, though. Other than Baby Beel, who was watching him.

"_Oga…"_

_Who is calling me? Who…?_ Oga drifted to sleep while thinking about who could possibly be calling him. He couldn't think clearly and his vision was fading to black.

"_Oga…"_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. All finished. I may or may not continue this, it depends. But I most likely will, since I already have the next chapter or so done. I got bored. Seriously bored. Updates will be in a day or few, just because I want to hold it out for a while. Hopefully this story is looked at by one person. And hopefully that person will point out any mistakes I made.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the few reviews I got. Yaaaaay (that wasn't sarcastic). Eh, well I'm sorry to say to lil'chrome-chan that I don't think you'll be learning anything about Walpurgis from this fic. I only know just as much as you do, unfortunately. And to GrayFullbusterfangirl, I won't really be using "Baby Beel" much anymore anyway, but "Berubo" translates to "Baby Beel". -bo is a suffix in japanese meaning "baby", if my sources are correct. Well, something along those lines. I just wanted to translate it that way, if that's alright. But thanks for the advice, I realize it may be a bit unfamiliar to some, or that they might prefer other things. Ah, and thanks for the praise Cochrane, I appreciate it. Also to those who added this as an Alert or Favorite, I hope I meet your expectations.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Oga woke up feeling sort of sluggish and dizzy, he didn't want to open his eyes. So, when he felt something foreign but comforting, he couldn't help but move his body against it. Warm, soft, cozy. He snuggled closer to the heat source, only to be startled by a low chuckle. He abruptly pushed away from whatever he was hugging. When Oga opened his eyes, there was a handsome young man lying in his bed. Oga froze. The mysterious person had his head propped up with an elbow, facing him. He suddenly rolled over so that he was situated on top of Oga, their faces mere inches from each other with the blanket draped over them. Oga could feel the person's hot breath that oddly smelled of... Milk?

"Tatsumi~," the young man purred out his name sensually. But even though the name was said in a lustful tone, it held a slight childish whine in it. Oga blushed a bit and realized that the man was naked. He bit his lip and pushed the person off. The young man laughed and jumped off the bed with a blanket loosely hanging around his body. Oga sat up to study the person who seemingly popped up from nowhere. There was something round and yellow in the young man's hand. He looked about his age, a teenager. He had very short hair that spiked out in every direction, and it was bright green. Now that Oga got a closer look, the teenager was a few inches under his height, and had a lean and nicely toned body. In fact, Oga would consider him... Beautiful.  
_Get a hold of yourself, Oga! He's a man, who decided it would be nice to pop into your bed for the night! This is no time for compliments! But I guess something feels familiar about him. And that thing in his hand is a pacifier, I think. He reminds me of..._

"Beel...?" The teenager looked up and gazed at Oga with brightly gleaming lime eyes. Then, he slowly smiled lovingly at Oga, causing him to blush.

"Yes~, Tatsumi?"

"Wh-what… How…?"

"YOUNG MASTER!" An extremely gorgeous woman and elegant man suddenly burst into the room and their eyes darted back and forth, searching for something. Both their gazes landed on the naked teenager standing with a blanket wrapped around him, and also Oga sitting flustered on the bed. The woman pulled out her sword and pointed it at the stranger.

"Who are you? You are not human," she coldly addressed the current threat. The man beside her just stood there with dull eyes, lips pulled in a thin line. Beel smirked then gave a sidelong glance at Oga.

"Aw~… Only Tatsumi recognized me. Well, I should expect no less from my beloved 'father'," he pouted slightly, shaking his head with a sigh. Then, with sudden composed regalness, the young man stood straight and glared at the two beautiful people with a blank expression.

"Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, you should recognize that." At this, the man's eyes widened and the woman gasped in realization. Both quickly kneeled to him.

"We are very sorry, Young Master! Please accept our apology for this mistake!" Beel stared for a while before giving a small but warm smile.

"It's alright Hilda, Alaindelon. I forgive you. But would you find me some clothes? As nice as it would be to walk around naked with my Tatsumi," he glanced at Oga who was blushing at the "my Tatsumi" remark. "It would be unacceptable in this society, and I do not think any of the clothes in this household would suit me. I would like casual wear and a school uniform, arrange for me to be in Tatsumi's class."

"Yes, right away," They gave a quick bow and disappeared, leaving Oga alone with the nearly full-grown Beel. He awkwardly got up and rummaged through his drawers. Grabbing a t-shirt, he tossed it at Beel and turned away to hide the pink slowly creeping up his face.

"Y-you should, um, put that on while, uh, waiting for them," Oga stuttered out and grabbed his own clothes for school. Beel just looked at the big shirt and smiled while uttering a thanks. The shirt just barely covered his, ahem, lower parts. So Oga had to let him keep the blanket for now. The only problem left was the fact that Oga had a very _enthusiastic_ spectator closely watching him strip down to change clothes. He was suddenly aware of how Beel's eyes glinted suspiciously as Oga removed his pants. It was practically eye-rape. He tried to ignore it to the best of his ability.

"Tatsumi, is anything wrong?" When Oga just stammered out some incomprehensible words, Beel smirked walked over to his "parent". They stood still for a moment before Beel lifted his hands and buttoned up Oga's shirt. He then spun around and flopped back on the bed as Oga just stayed frozen on the spot. He was feeling a bit off today.  
_For some reason, I don't feel very good. Sorta sleepy and dizzy. Maybe it has to do with this Wal… Walpar… Wallpaper Night._  
Oga was shaken from his thoughts when he suddenly realized something. Beel called the people from earlier... Hilda... and Alaindelon. Oga, being the somewhat slow person he was, could not figure out _why_ they were called that.

"Young Master, I have returned with a some sets of clothing for you. Alaindelon also prepared some accessories to fit." The people reappeared and walked over to their Young Master and brought some very fashionable outfits along with the school's uniform. They were folded neatly in the woman's arms with some random extras lying on top. She set down the accessories and casual clothes on a dresser, while setting the uniform on the bed. Beel grinned and lifted it up, then idly chattered with the woman on the necessity of pants.

Oga stared at them for a while. The woman had hard emerald eyes and long golden hair that cascaded around her knees with a slight curl and twist. Sure, she looked a lot like Hilda, but there were some differences. One, the longer and wavier hair. Two, the skin which had a glowing, paler look. Three, the voice, still flat and impassive, had a melodious ring to it. Then there was the man. There was no way in FUCKING HELL that could be THE Alaindelon. Alaindelon was Freddie Mercury on steroids. THIS man was thin, petite, and might I add, BEAUTIFUL. His pallid complexion and frail figure was reminiscent of an angel. His bistre-colored hair was slicked back in undulating waves. The only thing that was out of place was a strange glint in his coffee eyes that made Oga slightly nauseous.

"Are you really Hilda and Alaindelon?" Oga quickly asked, just wanting to figure this out before he puked at the angelic man's gaze.

"Of course we are," and with that, the Alaindelon-man split open and the Hilda-woman disappeared within him. Oga rushed to the bathroom to throw up while the amused Beel looked on. He hummed to himself and tied the pacifier around his neck.

* * *

"Oga, hurry up. We should get to school early toda-" Furuichi stopped midsentence in calling from the gates of his friend's house as he saw a very handsome teen clinging to a tired and a bit pale Oga. Along with two beautiful people.

"Who is this?"

"It's, um, Baby Beel… Hilda and Alaindelon, too... I guess…" Oga didn't know what to say, so he figured whatever came to mind would be fine. Furuichi just stared gaping, until Hilda slapped him for being rude.

"Th-this has to do with Walpurgis Night, doesn't it?"

"Ah, yeah. Probably the Walpurgy thing…" Hilda sighed exasperatedly at Oga's last comment, then explained.

"We have taken these forms for Walpurgisnacht because of the effects of power shifts. He is still the same Young Master as before, just with an altered body and mentality. He will eventually return to an infant, but this form is most likely his demon persona. And Alaindelon and I are just different looking."

"Basically, I'm the future version of myself. I will turn back to a baby, but who I am now will not disappear. Rather, this personality will remain dormant until I can control myself as true demon royalty," Beel cheerily interjected as he skipped along beside Oga. Oga watched, then turned towards Hilda with a question.

"So do you return after this Walrus-"

"Walpurgis."

"-night ends?" Hilda thought about it for a moment before allowing Alaindelon to answer instead.

"I am not too sure about Beelze-sama. His power has always been unstable. It might end tonight, or perhaps this marks Young Masters adulthood," Alaindelon stated. They all stayed silent for several moments to process the information. Furuichi, decided to study the new forms of each of them, and then narrowed his eyes incredulously when he focused on Alaindelon.

"You can't be Alaindelon. I understand Hilda. She looks similar, but more _beautuliful_," he sang this last word and got a nosebleed, which ended with a hand mark on his face.

"Ahem, but anyway, THERE IS NO WAY _THIS_ SICK OLD MAN," Furuichi pulls out a photo," TURNS INTO THAT!" He points to Alaindelon's now-handsome and androgynous features, then waves the photo frantically. Oga and Hilda stay silent before her light voice cuts through.

"... Why do you have a picture of Alaindelon?"

"Eh?" Furuichi stares at the two's faces of disgust as they whispered "Creepichi" to each other. He turned towards Alaindelon, who was blushing and fidgeting like a school girl.

"N-no, no! It's not like thaaat!"

"Furuichi-dono," Alaindelon made a freakish kissy face and dived towards Furuichi, who is left behind by Oga and Hilda. Definitely Alaindelon. His voice and love towards Furuichi didn't change.

"Annoying. Let's just go to school already," Oga ruffled his head and walked a little faster.

"Wait! Baby Be- I mean Beelzebub-san is coming to with us?" Furuichi questioned, suddenly very conscious of the future Demon Lord. He managed to escape the clutches of the trans-dimensional demon and was now spraying pesticide at the old man.

"Yes, we do not know how long Young Master will be here, so I have taken the liberty of enrolling him into our school."

"Ah." Oga said as Furuichi gaped. Oga felt a headache coming on…

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha, I spent a lot of time editing this chapter because Cochrane mentioned Alaindelon and Hilda. If I happen to take a long time on a particular chapter, I blame it on reviewers for suggesting things. So if you "accidently" mention that you hope to see a certain thing, I will _most likely _add it. Not always. Just most times.**

**And before I finish, I was browsing a website and found the inspiration for what Beel looks like as a young adult. It's on zerochan(.net) and the ID is 780044**

**You have to google it or something since I'm not sure how to "post" it exactly. I don't really know about all that permission stuff for Image Manager, either.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, the delinquents of Ishiyama were rather rowdy that morning. It had been revealed to them just a week or two before that demons had in fact existed. Some took the news in stride, and were actually a bit excited at the prospect of stronger rivals. They were a bit irked that Oga had kept it a secret, and still is withholding much information on demons. But what shocked them the most was the fact that the little baby he always had was the future Demon Lord. That did explain the odd occurrences around it, though. So, school life carried on as usual. Excluding the constant challenges for battle, now that they know he is an _actual ogre_ (not really, but they don't care for the details). Even Tōjou Hidetora attends school more often, just to see his rival. Today, everyone was early, so that they could jump him for a fight.

"Nee-san, is it okay to let them argue like that?" Nene questioned the former leader of the Red Tails, Kunieda Aoi. They were watching the other Tōhōshinki fight over which gets to battle Oga first. Kunieda had been rather worried about Oga this past week. She thought he would get over-stressed with these constant challenges (he just found it annoying). But, when she talked to Furuichi about it, he just told her that Oga doesn't care. She felt a little better after that.

"Ah. Nene, Chiaki. Yeah… Oga should be here any minute now to settle thi-" As she was speaking, the door to the classroom slid open.

"DAMMIT!"

"Haha, Tatsumi~" The class became silent as a handsome grassy haired teenage danced out of the doorway and into the front of the room. When he noticed the sudden quiet, he looked at the class with his stunning jade orbs. His eyes landed on Kunieda, and then he rushed towards her and entrapped her in a snuggly hug.

"Aoi-neechan~!" Kunieda's face turned bright red and the students erupted in chaos. They were trying to pull him off when a sudden voice rang through, silencing them all.

"Oi! Beel, get off of her," Oga said sternly at the door. He looked a bit sick, and seemed irritated by Furuichi fawning over Hilda.

"Hai hai, Tatsumi~," the green-haired youth skipped forward cheerily and firmly attatched himself to Oga's arm. Oga walked through the classroom slowly while grumbling to the other about respect and first-name bases.

"Eh, who was that? He attacked our Nee-San," Nene and Chiaki huffed out angrily. The students were all curious as to who this may be.

"'Beel'? Isn't that name…?" Kunieda thought aloud as the others caught on to what she was saying.

"The Demon Lord baby," announced Himekawa Tatsuya as he pushed up his tinted glasses.

"Ding ding ding~! You got it. Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, future Demon Lord. Yoroshiku!" He smiled a very sparkly gentlemanly smile, and bowed a very gentlemanly bow, then hopped over in a gentlemanly fashion to where Oga was sitting.

"Wait, wait, wait. We saw Demon Baby yesterday, and he was just that. A baby. You have gotta be fuckin' with me. This is a goddamn joke," Kanzaki Hajime slurred out with his usual derogatory tone.

"It's April 30th," Oga, Furuichi, and Hilda said simultaneously. When no one seemed to understand, Himekawa interjected.

"That's Walpurgis Night. The night of witches."

"That is correct, Tatsuya-aniki, but it is actually the time for demons to become powerful," answered Beel with that princely smile of his.

"This handsome, gentlemanly, sparkly, playboy is the adorable baby that always hung off Oga's shoulder?"

"That's mean, Nene-aneki. I'm not the only one changed, y'know. See, see? Hilda is different too!" He excitedly presented Hilda, who was sitting in an empty chair. They were noting her new looks when the door flung open, again. A very handsome man stood still while glancing around the room. His hair bounced a bit as he stared intently at Furuichi. The hard gaze he wore made the delinquents uncomfortable.

"Furuichi-donooo! You forgot your lunch!" His face broke into a scrunched up and puckered lip expression as he dove towards Furuichi. The man's oddly pitched voice immediately gave him away, and no one even bothered to question his change either. Alaindelon was fidgeting as Furuichi puked in a corner and Oga looked thoroughly disturbed. The Tōhōshinki tried and failed to hide their blatant disgust. Himekawa ignored them all and went on with their conversation.

"How does this affect the demonic power? You clearly don't have the same type of FEEL to you," he was certainly curious about demons. Himekawa is the type of person who wants control and intelligence, something not available to him without proper information.

"Depending on the demon, their power becomes more refined, or stronger. For a trans dimensional demon like me, our reach and ease to transport has expanded. While it may have normally taken up to an hour to reach a random place in America, I would be able to take you to a specific place in mere minutes on Walpurgis. For Hilda-san, her attack power has increased to where she could take on all of you in seconds (this does not include Oga).

"So, we will be in your class today! And maybe for a while afterwards," Beel declared proudly, clearly ignoring the atmosphere. Oga's head hit his desk as he let out a strangled groan. Beel's eyes glinted in amusement and he pets his dear Oga's head. When the bell rang for class to start, they all knew it was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

"It's finally lunch! You don't know how _long_ I've been waiting for this," Beel exclaimed excitedly and began to devour his food. He savored every bite of the _solid_ sustenance. Hilda was fawning over her master and Alaindelon took to (force) feeding Furuichi. Oga just sat at his desk, staring off into space, not really seeing nor hearing anything. At least not until Furuichi screamed into his ears and slapped his face, which led to the silver haired youth clutching his shin in pain. Kunieda wanted to talk to Oga, so Furuichi had tried to get him to stop daydreaming, apparently.

"Ah, so what is it that you need?" Oga asked distantly. His eyes were glazed over, which did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Well, um, I noticed that you were a bit distracted today. Also, your complexion is sort of pale. Are you alright, Oga?" Near the end of Kunieda's little confrontation, Oga's eyes began to droop ever so slightly. The demons looked concerned, or in Hilda's case, she squinted at him. She had this striking feeling that she forgot something extremely important.

"I'm fine. There's no way I'd be that weak. Don't underestimate me," although Oga claimed this with confidence, his words lacked truth. No one was fooled. Even the other classmates and fellow delinquents listened on to the conversation with worry. Some snorted at Oga's obvious lie about being perfectly healthy. Others who tried not to be obvious with their concern just gave sneaky sideways glances. Oga noticed the gazes and grunted, standing up to glare at them all. The air around him was aggressive.

"What are you lookin' at? It's just a fuckin' headache," Oga growled out, swaying as he stood. Furuichi quickly stood to support him. As he was about to lay a hand on Oga's shoulder, it was slapped away with high force and malice. Furuichi cried out and held his hand. It burned, and Oga never had exerted such force on Furuichi before. Oga's eyes were glinting with cold disgust at the friendly gesture, and he snarled in contempt. Everyone went silent in shock. But not because of his outburst and coldness. No, they expect the stubborn young man to be like that, and the attack might be agitation, although uncalled for. It was the demon markings that were slowly wrapping around his body that stunned them. And the dark, oppressive power that everyone felt. Oga grasped his head and staggered, gritting his teeth in pain. He hunched over and screamed in an almost inhuman manner before abruptly stopping. He just slumped over and everything was quiet. They all held their breaths, waiting for him to do _something_. No one could really do anything yet, though. They weren't sure why, but it seemed impossible to move. Until Oga slowly lifted his head.

"O-Oga...?"

* * *

**A/N: Curse the human brain.**

**Curse you and your lack of motivation.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't figure out how to do _this_ exactly. Thanks for the watches, by the way.**

* * *

No one made a single move. It's not like anyone _could_ make a move, anyway. The tense atmosphere and lack of response from Oga was enough to send their bodies into battle-mode. Each person's muscles were strained, ready to jump into attack or defend at the slightest twitch. A few already brandished their weapons, in fact.

"O-Oga?" When he lifted his head, they were expecting the usual passive, yet stubborn, face. But what they saw wasn't human. His body was covered in the demonic tattoos that they had seen after the volley ball match, and his eyes weren't the same. They held a vicious glint of pure blood lust, like a predator eyeing its prey. But underneath that intimidating gaze, there was a swirling mix of confusion and struggle. Almost as if he had no idea what was going on. But then it was gone. Along with Oga. He disappeared from their sight for only a second or two before they heard a loud _crack_, followed by a resounding _smack_. They turned around in time to see a student falling, his eyes wide and pupils rolled to the back of his head. When he hit the floor, there was a clear horizontal indentation that had begun to bruise at the back of his neck. Behind the fallen student was Oga, his hand held out in in front of him being gripped tightly by the wrist using his other hand. He was clawing the wrist until it bled, as if stopping another person right before making a fatal blow that could have instantly decapitated the victim. And that's exactly what it was. Oga was currently having an inner conflict, but he was slowly losing control. He roared loudly, causing the ground to quake slightly. The darkness swirled around Oga in a strange fashion, making shadows that made it seem like he had demon horns. It was a horrific sight, yet so mesmerizing, they couldn't look away. He slowly raised his head to gaze blankly at the others.

"Get ready. We can't fight here," Beel said quickly and firmly. He turned to Hilda and Alaindelon and nodded to them. Alaindelon abruptly stood up and split open as usual, except this time, a blinding glow surrounded them all. It felt as if the air was suctioning around their bodies, then there was a sudden jerk. The group surveyed the surroundings and saw a blank expanse of land, just dirt, boulders, and patches of grass. They immediately went into action.

Hilda whipped out her sword and darted behind Oga, jutting the sharp point towards his neck. He thrust his palm to her inner elbow, blowing away the arm, then kicked her stomach. She was thrown back several meters, but Chiaki used this as an opening to attack. She shot her dual air guns at him as Natsume and Kanzaki jumped in to kick from either side. Oga grabbed both of their legs and swung them towards Chiaki, knocking them to a heap on the ground. Himekawa and Shiroyama circled Oga and dashed in for an attack from behind and front, Himekawa swinging his shock baton to the other's back. But rather than dodging, a tendril of dark power shaped like a tail grabbed it, unaffected, and snapped the tool in half. Without looking, he punched Himekawa square in the face, sending the pompadour-man into a large boulder beside Kunieda. As Shiroyama made a jump to him, Oga ducked and grabbed the huge man's torso, slamming his face into the ground.

Tōjou's two underlings, Aizawa and Jinno, darted back and forth, trying to confuse Oga. They simultaneously dashed forward with high speed. Aizawa pulling his fist back to hit Oga's face from the front, as Jinno jumped up to knee the back of the target's head. The attack was closing in, when Oga suddenly disappeared. Their attacks were already too near to each other to pull back, so they were smashed together. Aizawa was then pushed forward, sending Jinno and him flying. A series of "invisible" kicks and punches were sent to them until they finally fell unconscious on the ground.

The remaining Red Tails reacted quickly to the opening provided, doing a circle around Oga. Nene swung her chains in circular motions beside her, throwing them forward, wrapping around Oga's torso and arms tightly. Yuka and Ryōko dashed in to attack, one wielding a hairpin dagger, the other a yoyo. Just as the weapons were about to connect to his face, Oga jerked backwards, pulling Nene to him. With a surprised squeak, she was smashed into Yuka's back, who then grabbed Ryōko's yoyo for support. They tumbled on the ground for a while as Oga broke the chains containing him. He was about to make a finishing blow when Kunieda blocked the attack with her katana. She pressed forward and managed to push him back. Using enhanced speed and strength from Ankokubutō, she forced Oga to be put into a defensive stance. She attempted to slash vitals, such as his neck and stomach, but he would merely block with his forearm. The cuts made were shallow, despite her effort to make a critical hit, and instantly healed. When Kunieda made a slash that was a bit too wide, he smoothly ducked and swiped his leg under her feet. As she regained her balance, he crouched and lunged forward, using the momentum to send his elbow into her stomach. She skidded across the ground and coughed uncontrollably before Oga appeared behind her and sent a roundhouse kick to her ribs. Tōjou wasted no time and threw a quick succession of punches at Oga. They were nearly evenly matched, but the large man's fist was always caught in the smaller's palms, never making the hit. When Tōjou made the mistake of leaning his body forward too much, Oga grabbed the man's right wrist with his left hand and pulled. Tōjou, surprised by the attack, could do nothing but fall into the path of Oga's quickly approaching right fist to his abdomen. The air was knocked out of him and he staggered back. Oga strode forward calmly, ignoring everything around him to only focus on his rival. But that was his mistake. The entire time, Beel was waiting for an opening while charging his power into a single hand. With incredible speed, the young demon thrust his palm to Oga's face, grabbing it with immense force.

"Enough, Tatsumi," he said shakily. Oga was blasted directly with the power as it wrapped around his body. The dark swirls that had surrounded the delinquent were now being absorbed into the palm of the demon. The markings receded to his right hand, his appearance becoming more human. Exhaustion quickly took over and Oga's eyes slowly slid shut, making him collapse to the ground.

"It's over," Beel sighed out and glanced around. While the fighting went on, Furuichi and Alaindelon had been tending to the others wounds. Most of them had regained conciousness by now. The worst injuries being Kunieda's broken ribs and Tōjou's slightly ruptured stomach, he might have internal bleeding. All of them had something or another broken, some type of horrible bruise, or an almost ruptured organ. Alaindelon told them that if Oga hadn't been fighting against the invading demonic energy, they most likely would have been reduced to nothing but a splat on the ground. A very ugly splat, according to Hilda.

"God, if this is what he's like with a little head cold, I DO NOT want to fucking be there if he catches the flu," Furuichi proclaimed with a shiver. They all began to laugh as Alaindelon transported them to a hospital.

It had been a few hours since the attack, and they all chatted in their hospital beds. Things were unusually calm, and it was a nice break from what happened earlier. The few that weren't injured too badly or at all were Beel, Alaindelon, Furuichi, and Hilda (who healed quickly with her enhanced abilities). Those 4 were sitting around Oga's bed, watching his chest rise and fall. Any wound he had got healed instantly, so he seemed to pass out from the stress on his body and mind. The other injured students were in various casts or bandaged heavily. Although most received only one hit from Oga, the force behind it was extremely powerful. A direct hit caused broken bones and torn muscles, while indirect hits or being hit to the ground after an attack caused varying degrees of the aforementioned injuries. Some head trauma here and there, but nothing permanent. Just A LOT of_ pain_. No one would scream or admit so, though. And during the battle, they just fainted from it immediately, so it was a decently quiet battle (minus the cracks and thuds). But right now, the Ishiyama delinquents were relaxing in their large, solitary room together. It took a while, but they managed to _convince_ everyone to stay in one room. Every person involved could still remember the moments after the announcement of a shared room.

-_Flashback_-

"There's no friggin' way I'm gunna room with these freaks! Show some respect to us," Kanzaki yelled to a frightened doctor.

"You are dealing with the Himekawa Group here. How much will it be to get a single room for myself?" Himekawa said threateningly as he pushed up the tinted glasses resting on his nose.

"S-sirs, we c-cannot, uh... W-well... T-the other patients w-will be bothered," the intimidated doctor stuttered out.

Himekawa and Kanzaki continued complaining loudly about being stuck with one another. The two had started this the moment a nurse had led them to the end of a corridor into a large room lined with several empty beds. The rest of the group became irritated and voiced their own opinions on the matter.

"I have a job to get to," Tōjou stated plainly. His two subordinates just smirked at his usual remark and also added that_ they_ didn't _need_ to be in a hospital. After this was said, all of the other men also proclaimed proudly that they were strong enough to go without a little hospital treatment. This led to an all-out war of bickering and the like. As the doctor and nurse ran away, the women in the room attempted to quiet things down. Kunieda frantically tried to calm them as the Red Tails screamed for attention to their former leader. The noise level began to rise and annoy a certain blond demon to no end, so Hilda took it into her own hands to make them obey. She glared them down coldly and spoke a long line of threats that cannot be typed here due to heavy censorship and fear of scarring little children (and men) for life. The moment she finished her speech, each and every injured male individual tremblingly crept into bed and stared at the ceiling blankly as silent tears streamed down their pale faces. Furuichi cringed and held his breath (and nether regions) as tears threatened to fall. Alaindelon watched the reactions with his usual expression and Beel just giggled a bit. The Red Tails gained a new respect for the woman.

-_Flashback End_-

The entire parade of delinquents in the room was sitting in a messy circle around Oga's bed. They each drifted over after a few hours of boredom. Kunieda, the first to join the Oga Group, had decided to watch Oga from the beginning and sat beside Beel awkwardly, but they eventually warmed up with conversations about the young man sleeping before them. The other Red Tails joined them after overhearing Beel teasing their ex-leader's affections for Oga. The men also got up for their own reasons after listening to the fun laughter in the direction of that group. Some sat down in the circle because of boredom, others because Alaindelon came back with food (he went to get food 30 minutes back after Beel's stomach growled). The atmosphere was rather light and cheerful, until curiosity got the best of Kunieda.

"I don't know how to word this, but... Does what happened to Oga have to do with you, Beelze-san? He wasn't being… Human," Kunieda had been mulling things over and finally directed the long awaited question to the group of demons. Everyone quieted down when she asked this.

"... I think my 'upgrade' in power was too much for him to handle. It isn't just demons affected by Walpurgis, but also the few contractors out there. Most would just get a mere headache, albeit a horrible one on par with the world's worst hangover. But being of demon royalty, I have more power. I am stronger. And Tatsumi has to act as my contractor, the catalyst, and contain all of that demonic energy. The mental and physical stress is immense, and anyone weaker than him would have either gone insane, or their body would explode," Beel explained solemnly. The last sentence caused everyone to cringe or wince. It was a shock.

"Oga would have been in severe pain, he most likely was just barely conscious throughout the entire day. From 12:00 am this morning to even right now, he was and is still experiencing the feeling of someone slowly crushing every bit of his body, piece by piece. Although it isn't as bad now, during the battle, he most likely felt the pain of every attack a million fold. He just wasn't capable of reacting," Hilda said smoothly. She said it as if she were speaking of the weather, but Beel and Alaindelon could tell it was a bit difficult to say that. Their was a collective gasp from the group, and some, like Kunieda, felt guilty. The cuts healed instantly on him, but it had felt like his limbs were torn apart, probably.

"That must have hurt," Tōjou announced nonchalantly.

"Damn straight, idiots..." They all turned to the owner of the strained voice.

It was Oga.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done. I'm going to be updating my progress on the story on my profile when I get the chances, also.  
**

**On the story, Alaindelon was able to transport them because of his enhanced power. As long as he splits open, anyone hit directly by the light is sent wherever he wishes in an instant. No diving inside the old man, no wait. THE NEW AND IMPROVED ALAINDELON. Too bad it's temporary, because I bet it's disgusting seeing an old man split open. And then you have to _go inside of him_.**

**I leave Hilda's threats up to your imagination, but hopefully you see what I'm implying.  
**

**Thanks for reading, I'll work faster on Chapter 5, but it WILL be a while.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I messed up the update again… Che**

**EDIT: I changed up the kissing scene a bit, the thing bothered me.**

* * *

"Oga! You're up! Are you alright?" Immediately, the people gathered around began to help him sit up, asking if he needed anything, all while wearing a relieved expression on their faces. Some were  
obvious in their anxiety for the reckless young man; others tried their best to hide the worry.

"Che, I was sure you would fall into a coma and never wake up, useless human," Hilda, of course, just insulted him to cover up the emotions she felt. Oga stared at her a moment before a deafening rumble ripped through the chatter. Silence took over as everyone turned to the stomach of a certain brunet.

"Food," declared Oga in a manner that was more of a demand than anything else. Furuichi sighed and shoved a Chinese take-out box into the waiting hands of his companion. He dug into the food without a second thought and broke the silence with a few questions between his chewing.

"So, what exactly happened? One minute I'm dozing off on my desk at school, the next, I'm sitting in a hospital bed surrounded by you people," he stated in a bored tone. Kunieda, the Red Tails, and Furuichi watched him with an incredulous look on their faces. The rest of the group had expected as much.

"What? You don't remember _anything_ from earlier?"

"Well, I get snippets of memories and emotions. But mostly just pain. A lot o' pain. Maybe some anger and frustration. Or more like the need to kill and an overwhelming feeling of power," Oga recalled. He quirked his head to the side and stared upwards as if he was in deep thought. The delinquent group cringed a bit at the recall of pain, but waited for him to finish.

"I distinctly remember punching Tōjou," he finished lamely. Said man glared intensely as Oga observed the bulky student's bandages and stifled a laugh. But he abruptly stopped when he seemed to notice the injuries of everyone else in the room.

"You went berserk from the overflowing demonic power held by Young Master," Hilda bluntly answered his unspoken question. He grunted in response and just looked at his hands blankly. It became quiet again as the Ishiyama gang watched him closely. His head snapped up to look at him.

"Got any more food?"

"..."

"YOU GODDAMN PIG! I thought you we're gunna get depressed or something because you attacked your friends! This is where we were supposed to comfort you through the ridiculously annoying guilt trip the heroic protagonist has! Although I wouldn't call YOU 'heroic'," Furuichi exclaimed loudly while knocking over the chair he sat in. The last sentence was mumbled as he picked up the chair and plopped down grumbling.

"I really can't be thinking 'bout something that already happened, though. I don't want a repeat, and _I know_ it could. So I should focus on pushing down this sickness. I might not be puking my guts out right now, but there's no hiding that I still have a splitting headache and this lingering feeling. This little voice that says I should kill. To just give in to my instincts. In fact, something's even tellin' me that I would feel _better_ ripping through your stomach. Not just normal again, but _better_," Oga said bitterly. The atmosphere grew tense and cautious. They may be friends (or rivals), but they ALL know how destructive the demon contractor can be. He was eyed warily.

"..."

"And there's your sappy speech. I got that from a manga; pretty good, huh? Now give me more food," with those final words, everyone wielding food proceeded to throw it at him violently. Things became happy again and the humans forgot the entire situation in a matter of seconds. The demons, however, just sat and watched the food fight play out, the occasional person screaming about a worthless joker and overly-dramatic actor. But those three non-humans just observed Oga with something akin to understanding and pity. Beel clenched his fists.

"Idiot."

* * *

After each and every person got to punch Oga for his stupidity, they left to go home. The doctors, who were threatened with extreme bodily harm, were "convinced" to release the violent teens. The only ones in the room now are Oga and Beel, who stayed behind to help change Oga's clothes and gather up his prescribed painkillers.

"So, Tatsumi. How do you feel?" Oga stopped packing his bag for a few moments.

"I'm fine."

"Fine, huh?" Beel trailed off. There was an awkward silence for a minute filled only with the rustling of cloth. Then, Beel abruptly grabbed Oga's hand as it reached for the bottle of medicine and raised the pale appendage to his face. Oga muffled a cry of pain.

"Then why is your hand shaking? Why does it look so painful when I am merely holding your wrist? This should feel like nothing. Unless," he gripped the hand tighter and Oga winced, "you are in worse condition then you are letting on?"

Oga said nothing as he weakly tugged at his own hand in a futile attempt to get away. He averted his eyes the entire time they were speaking. Beel stared quietly at the unusually clammy skin and stark white bandages that wrapped around the base of the wrist he held, winding up to the tips of the fingers. The right hand had been "burned" horribly by the raw power emanating from the contract spell. The green-haired teenager began to loosen and remove the gauze slowly.

"He-hey, what're you-" Oga was stopped mid-sentence when something moist came in contact with the scarred skin. Oga turned several shades of red and attempted a protest at Beel's licking, but it only came out as his sputtering of incoherent words.

"... I'm sorry. It's my fault that everyone got hurt. I should have expected something like this. I should have cut our link. But I didn't expect anything, and I couldn't prevent it," Beel whispered as he watched the wounds slowly stitch together.  
_'It must be one of his little abilities...'_ Oga thought distantly. He quickly shook the irrelevant thoughts out of his head. Completely forgetting his earlier embarrassment, he huffed in annoyance and countered Beel's earlier words.

"Don't you dare say that. You know how annoying it was to reestablish that connection after my fight with Tōjou? Really annoying. So don't you dare make me go and suffer to reconnect ourselves. Stop moping, ya wuss. Besides, I like the way things are and all. Who cares about a little sticks and stones?," he stated quite bluntly. Although the words may have been harsh, the reprimanding tone was sincere and comforting. Beel could tell that his "father" was proud to go through the trials he did for his "baby". Said "_baby_" grinned brightly, and with a mischievous glint of his rather pointy canines, proceeded to chomp down on the hand he still held.

"Ow! What the hell was that, you bi-polar moss-head?" Beel's eyebrow twitched irritably at the insult and dug his teeth into the flesh further, when he suddenly got an idea. While Oga was yanking away with all his might, the grassy haired teenager released his bite, but not his actual grip on the wrist. Blood slowly trickled out from the surprisingly deep, wide holes and teeth marks. Oga scowled and opened his mouth to say something, when he abruptly stopped completely. In his frozen state, a blush crept onto his cheeks. Beel had begun to lazily lap up the rivulets of red liquid, while gazing seductively at Oga. He dipped into the wounds as they healed themselves, then lowered the hand and lifted his head to let out a slow breath. Oga gulped harshly and unconsciously licked around his mouth, his eyes never leaving the other man's.

Beel inched forward at an agonizingly slow pace, until their noses were just touching. From that closeness, Oga could feel wisps of hot air tickling his nose.

They stayed in that position for some time, listening to the sound of their pounding hearts. Beel tilted his head a bit and he pressed forward ever so slightly, lips softly meeting lips. Seemingly brought out of his daze, Oga leaned into the smaller male hesitantly. Their fingers intertwined, and moving closer, Beel gently licked and nibbled, prodding at the closed mouth. Oga didn't recoil from the action and only parted his lips after some tentative moments. The demon explored around the hot mouth and stroked his partner's tongue, coaxing him to join. The brunet mimicked the other, their tongues rolling and dancing together. They pressed their bodies closer, sending shocks of excitement through their very cores. Beel let his free hand slowly stroke down Oga's waist, moving closer and closer until a surprised Oga let out a small-

"Ah, sirs! You are still here?"

- A student nurse walked in. The two teens quickly broke apart. But not quickly enough. The boyish woman had seen the last few seconds of the kiss and took in their appearances. Oga was hunched over the bed, supporting himself by putting his weight onto his right hand which lay over the blankets. He was breathing erratically and his face was flushed, left hand clutching his chest while staring wide-eyed at the other hand. Standing apart, to the dark-haired male's left, was a very irritated young man with his arms crossed over his chest. His shocking green eyes were glaring daggers at the woman, but there was a glint of love, lust, and satisfaction beneath his sharp gaze. The nurse giggled and muttered "cute" under her breath as she put two and two together.

"Well then... I'll be waiting outside. Please, finish with whatever you were doing," she smirked knowingly and her glasses glinted against the light.

"N-no, it was nothing! You interrupted nothing," Oga blurted out in a fluster and waved his hands in front of his chest. She turned away, folding her arms as a tic mark appeared. The nurse scoffed angrily.

"Che."

"What was that?" He asked suspiciously. She turned around with a deceptive smile, short black hair swishing at the movement.

"Oh, nothing. Ah, young, homosexual love! How I wish to be a man, there are not enough of_ these_ kinds out there, " she cried in mock drama while walking out of the room. As she slammed the door, they could hear muffled, wild cackling echo down the halls.

"I will never understand human women," Beel remarked blandly.

* * *

The two young men walked home from the hospital in an awkward silence. Oga was confused. He didn't understand what happened back there. He just couldn't grasp the reason why something like that would happen to someone like him by a person like Beel. He touched his lips gently, remembering what happened while a faint blush stained his cheeks.

_'Maybe it was just a joke... Yeah, a joke to cheer me up! Or maybe some type of special demon humor? But, it didn't feel that way. It felt real_,' Oga thought. Oh, Oga was dense and thick-headed, alright. Just not to the extent that people think. He knew about love and sex; after all, he was friends with Furuichi. The brunet just never experienced it before. And he wasn't very interested either. The times he was forced to watch porn with his best friend, he just didn't get all that excited. Sure, hormones kicked in, but not a full-blown arousal. He didn't exactly know what it meant at the time, but he had a feeling he was different from regular growing boys. Furuichi asked him about it once, and they tried a few _different_ things like gay porn. But it held the same results. Furuichi from then on dubbed him as "The Non-Man". Not because he wasn't a _man_ per se, but because he didn't care like all other men.

Anyway, back on topic. He is obviously oblivious to Kunieda's affections, along with all other things that would get any man drooling. But his bond with Beel is one that is deep and important. He could understand the baby talk, and could feel his emotions to some extent. That hasn't changed. So when they were kissing, it didn't feel like he was kidding. It seemed real. And he can't dismiss it as fake, because that would mean their entire trust and bond was false. So would that mean...?

He shook his head. No. Their love is only one of father and son. Right?

He isn't so sure anymore.

"Tatsumi."

At the sudden interruption of his thoughts, Oga visibly jumped a few feet in the air. They were currently walking through a secluded park illuminated by a burning amber light. It was a beautiful day really, and the sun would set in an hour or so.

"Y-yeah?" Oga asked timidly with a sidelong glance to Beel, who was staring straight ahead.

"Let's go over there for a little while," he said in a far-off voice, then turned and walked off the path and into the forest.  
_'Why is there even a forest in the middle of a park anyway?'_ Oga thought as he followed Beel deeper into the thick shrubbery and trees. They walked for around 5 to 10 minutes before emerging through a clearing. A rather large pond sat in the middle. The water was clear and the area untouched. It seemed to be a part of the central park before being overrun by trees and then later forgotten. Beel sat down by a tree, watching as the water sparkled in the slowly dimming scarlet sky. Oga stood for a moment before sitting beside him stiffly.

* * *

_'What do I do, what do I do? Why did I do thaaaat?_' Beel's face was indifferent on the outside, but on the inside, he was panicking.

Why _did_ he do that?

They were just joking around after that overly serious talk. Yes, their talk. Neither of them liked to think of separating, it hurt and felt wrong to have even considered it. But even though he was happy with what Oga said in response to that, Beel couldn't help but remember how hurt his caretaker and friends were. And then there were those scars. For reasons he could not fathom, he didn't enjoy seeing wounds so close to the contract spell. It was like a bad omen. No, he hadn't wanted to think of those things at that moment, the atmosphere was heavy enough. So, he decided to lighten the mood some. The hand was right there, and he could always heal it with his saliva. Or any bodily fluids, actually... So he bit Oga. Hard. It would at least serve to distract him from the throbbing. Beel noticed that the scars were sensitive, but that went away after he healed it earlier. The only thing that looking to be causing the remainder of the hurt was the markings on the hand. It was pulsing painfully and it seemed that _only the marking_ did that, not the surrounding flesh. It was only logical to fight pain with pain.

At least, in demon logic.

Besides, Oga was only mildly bothered by it. Hardly painful, and it was distracting. And then, he did _that_. Yes, it was all his Tatsumi's fault that he lost control. He was the one who got that adorably pouty expression! It was like he was begging to be bullied, so what's the harm in teasing the cute brunet a little? But he just _had_ to blush like that! And the way he watched his every move, licking those luscious, pink lips... Even a baby (which he technically was) could have felt the impending sex! Although, it may have been pushing it to kiss Oga; it was both the young men's first kiss. It was fairly innocent, in the beginning.

_'He tasted like chocolate. Bitter and dark at first, then milky and sweet for those who savor it…'_ He went off replaying those scenes in his mind until he suddenly realized that he hadn't explained his actions. Oga would most likely be confused at the moment, trying to figure out what it meant. It actually sounded decently entertaining, imagining Oga's thought process. He was so cute that way. His ruffled expression, his teary expression, his expression when he's squirming underneath him…

Beel inwardly shook his head. His thoughts were getting off track. He could save his fantasies for another time. When he's alone. In the bathroom. With a box of tissues. But right now, he needs to deal with Oga. Beel ran through a number of scenarios in his head, none of them were ideal, though.  
_'Well, I guess the best thing I could do is talk to him about it_,' he thought dejectedly. Beel steeled his expression and prepared himself for the awkward conversation that was to come.

"Tatsumi."

* * *

They sat together under the tree for a few minutes, doing nothing. Then, in complete and utter blunt randomness, Beel proclaimed something absolutely unexpected.

"I love you."

Oga halted his fidgeting and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He slowly, very slowly, turned his head over to where Beel was sitting. Vibrant green eyes filled with determination met a bemused brown gaze.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't figure out what Oga would taste like, but he reminds me of chocolate. Also, don't ask where Beel learned how to kiss like that. Let's just say he knows all about ****_the important stuff_****. I don't know, maybe the Great Demon Lord and Furuichi taught him somehow.**

**Anyway, I see Oga as the type of person to not care about sexual intercourse. Only when he ****needs to**** will he deal with masturbation. So, technically he doesn't often need to, since he is rarely aroused by things. Maybe he's asexual...**

**More like "was". Heh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Desired Dreams - Yeah, I just can't figure out what to do with Oga. It just sounded easier to make him not care. Actually, I DID keep on thinking about how he makes fun of Hilda's boobs. But it seems like he says those things for the heck of saying those things. So, he used to crack pervvy jokes at the beginning, but he doesn't seem to actually "feel" anything for women. I don't know how to explain, but let's just say I did a lot of thinking, and this is the best I could do without my brain and my chapter imploding.**  
**About the pairing. Yes, I didn't exactly make it specific. Sorry for that, but things will be decently subtle, hopefully. Or maybe more suggestive. Anyway, the most I could do is heavy kissing sessions, although I'm new to it. I just don't really like a male main character paired with a female, since I'd rather have the man to myself...**

**KUROXIII - Thank you for giving it a chance, then. Also, when I say he learned it from Furuichi and the Great Demon King, it was more of a joke. But. If you think about it, maybe he absorbed the information whenever Furuichi talks about perverted things. Which is decently often, I think.**

**Thank you for the review. Maybe I can try to include a small Oga and Aoi scene somehow, but don't get your hopes up. Because I honestly do not know how, when he's already involved with Beel. An "accidental" encounter...? This is tough.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I also apologize for the wait, seeing as I have no excuse.**

* * *

****_"I love you."  
_

_"Wh-what?"  
_

They sat there, under the tree, gazing intensely at each other. Nothing was said, and the only thing that could be heard was the rustle of the trees and soft humming of wind. Not even the birds dared to chirp in that moment. Beel sighed, his eyes seeming to soften a bit.

"I love you beyond the relationship between father and son. I realize that now, when I have finally gained the body to take action," Beel continued quietly. At the slightly confused look Oga sent him, he continued.

"As a baby, I would be happy when you smile, depressed when you're sad, pained when you're hurt; everything you felt, I could feel too. We were connected, down to our very thoughts and emotions. But I wasn't able to be there for you as an individual. Now, though, I can move freely and think for myself. And I can now do what I had been yearning for! _I_ want to be the one to make you smile, _I_ want to comfort you when you're sad, _I_ want to beat the shit out of those who hurt you... _I want to make you fall in love with me_," he whispered gently. And underneath that gentleness was an undertone of confidence.

No. Not confidence.

It was hope, and even strength. There was such determination and stubbornness behind his voice, that it would even be considered desperate. But that was as far as Oga could feel into Beel's mind. Even with their closeness, he couldn't reach any lower. All he could catch was a glimpse, but even then, it was hidden and unreadable. It was getting a bit frustrating for the impatient brunet.  
_'Graaaaahh! What's with this?! Beel and his secrets and his weirdness and his confe-'_

And that's when it all sunk in. This was a confession. Beel was proclaiming his love for him. _Him_, Oga Tatsumi, of Ishiyama. To say Oga was shocked would be an understatement. No matter how hard he tried to process the words, he couldn't. They repeated over and over again within his mind. So Oga just sat there, a statue. And Beel figured that out after a few minutes of silence. He knew his "father" well enough to know that his brain would shut down after failing to over-simplify anything complicated. And by simplify, he means making game and anime references. An adorably innocent thing of Oga's.

"I'm honored you tried so hard to listen to me, but if you freeze up like this, I can't help but find it cute," Beel said to no one in particular as he dragged the spaced-out Oga home.

* * *

When Oga woke up that morning, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Except for the simplest things. He was lying in his bed. He understood that. He was alone in his room. He understood that. It was morning. He understood that. The note by his pillow said that Beel would be out with the now normal Hilda and Alaindelon until late tonight. He understood that.

... Or did he?

Was he _really_ lying in his bed? Was he _really_ alone in his room? Was it _really_ morning? Was Alaindelon _really_ finally gone for the day?

Did his Beel _REALLY_ confess to him?

And since when did Beel become _his_?

Things just got a lot more complicated. And complicated never helped any one. It only made things worse. And the situation is already bad. Afterall, his _son_ (sort of) just said that he loved him! Him, Oga Tatsumi, said son's father (sort of). And that father was not the type of person to know what to do. He didn't know what to do!  
_'I don't know what to doooo! Think, Oga, think! Think think think think think think think think think- Wait! What if I just get someone to do thinking for me? And I know just the person to ask for help,'_ he thought.

Oga smirked. He was a genius.

* * *

Kunieda Aoi was very confused. Why was she confused? Because of the certain brown haired individual standing in front of her.  
_'Just how did I get into this situation?'_

_-Flashback-_

Today was the day after Oga's rampage, and frankly, the Queen of Ishiyama was nervous. Not because she was afraid of Oga now. Oh no, she would never abandon someone for a reason as silly as that, and all of her fellow delinquents felt the same. No, she was nervous for a different reason. It was because of what Beel had said at the hospital. And what she realized afterwards.

_-Flashback Within a Flashback!-_

"Can I talk to you, Aoi-neechan?," Beel asked quietly. They had all just finished eating and Oga was currently in a heated discussion with Tōjou on the quickest ways to win a fight without your hands and legs. And eyes. The rest of the group were either throwing in a few comments of their own, or ignoring them entirely. Kunieda was laughing at the various ideas chucked into the argument, when she had felt the tap on her shoulder.

The two now sat in the empty lobby a little farther down the secluded hall outside their hospital room. Beel seemed slightly troubled with something, his brows furrowed in deep thought. Kunieda took the initiative to speak first.

"So, what did you need, Beelze-san?" She asked quietly. They had gotten closer during their stay at the hospital, but she was still a bit nervous. Why, you may ask? Because she was very aware of his feelings for Oga. It may seem like teasing to the other men, but women are much more perceptive than that. There was always this deep desire in his eyes for a split second every time Beel looked at Oga. Every stolen glance, every little touch, and every call of his name, Beel would get this odd little look of longing before it instantly vanish as if it never existed. Kunieda could never understand the sadness in his look, though.

Beel clenched his jaw for a bit before he took a deep breath, "You like Tatsumi, right?"

Now that was unexpected.

She stammered and blushed for a bit, until she saw that same sadness and longing. But this time, it was strong and determined. She gathered up her courage for the imminent conversation.

"Yes. I like Oga, Beelze-san. And so do you, am I right?"

"I don't like Tatsumi, Aoi-neechan. I _love_ him. And, please don't take this the wrong way, but even you can't get in the way of my love. I want to let you know that I will fight you for his affections, and I will never step down until it's mine. Until _he _is mine," Beel stated firmly. The seriousness shocked Kunieda. As much as it hurts to admit, but even her feelings did not reach that far. She hardened her expression.

"I may not be as passionate in my interest to him as you may be, but do not take me lightly. If need be, I will fight back," she said without her usual softness. They glared at each other down for awhile before simultaneously smirking. Both suddenly burst into a fit of laughs and giggles, before finally calming down. Kunieda cleared her throat and then asked something that had been nagging her for some time.

"But, I must ask, Beelze-san. Why? Why do you seem so sad when you are with Oga? It looks so... Pained. If you are forcing yourself so much, do you really love Oga? And don't lie to me," she finished, stopping his retort. He sat there for a moment, gaze directed downwards. He slowly looked up with a bitter smile on his face.

"Because, this is my only chance. And the time for that chance is slowly draining away. Now, let me ask you this, Kunieda Aoi. Do _you_ really love Tatsumi?"

And with that, he stood up and walked back down the hall, leaving behind a stunned and bewildered Kunieda.

_-End of Flashback Within a Flashback!-_

She shook her head lightly. Now was not the time to think of such things. After all, Oga was walking into the room, oddly enough, without Beel. She set her face and focused on the conversation between Nene and Chiaki. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts always drifted toward Oga.

...

For the rest of the first half of school, Oga was dazed and uncharacteristically concentrated on something. Kunieda kept glancing at him throughout the classes. She was once again reminded of her conversation with Beel.

_"Now, let me ask you this, Kunieda Aoi. Do_ you_ really love Tatsumi?"_

She had been thinking of it a lot lately. And the more she thought, the more she got the sinking feeling that she was wrong. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't really love him. It was probably a simple, temporary crush. And the more she thought about it like that, the more she noticed the possibilities of the other young men around her. At one point during the day, her eyes swept across the room to all the people around her.

Natsume, he was a handsome one. Clever, calm, and loyal. Quite the ladies man, but is never the type to toy with others. He never fails to assist his comrades in some way of his.

Kanzaki, the rough and rude one. He is a bit of a tsundere, though. Nice enough and smarter than he looks if you really get beneath that harsh exterior and piercings.

Himekawa, rich and charismatic, a real prodigy with his high intellect. Especially nice on the eyes if you remove that horrid pompadour.

Tōjou and his buff body, strong and surprisingly innocent. But also slightly stupid. He is trustworthy and always there when you need him. Unless he's at work.

Furuichi, despite being a pervert, actually cared a lot about Oga. He was indeed smart, but also very hilarious. Oga once randomly told her of his more serious side, too.

This even got her thinking about Aiba from the field trip. He was kind, romantic, and determined to win her over. Even though she rejected him, he said he wouldn't give up.

And so, Kunieda ended her little narrative of the teenage males and their potential. She would have never thought they would turn out to be such interesting people if Oga hadn't been there. He brought out the good in others. And she just knew they would be good men in the future. She giggled quietly.

_'But I don't like any of them in that way. I still have Oga to focus on,'_ she thought. Kunieda then turned back to her math test with a small smile on her face.

Little did she realize that her mind lingered on one of those six young men a bit longer than necessary.

...

It was at lunch that Oga came up to her and asked to speak privately. By that time, doubt about her feelings for him began to grow. And so, she took advantage of the situation to finally get this over with and proceeded to follow him to the roof.

_-End of Flashback-_

So here she was, standing on the roof with a stiff Oga. There was an awkward silence as he stood there watching her hold her breath, the wind picking up between them.

"I don't understand."

Those were the first words out of his mouth. And it didn't really explain much of the problem. He even had the gall to sound more baffled than she was, despite being the one who brought her up here. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"What don't you understand, Oga? I think I need to know in order to help you," she said, losing the usual stutter. He just seemed to be getting stiffer and more rigid in posture. He suddenly seemed to realize he was with the right person and relaxed. Taking in a long, deep breath, he began to explain everything that happened between him and Beel. From waking up that one morning, to the confession at the park, going into detail on how he felt.

By the end of his 15 minute recap of what happened, Kunieda was wide eyed and gaping, while Oga was looking down with a slight pink dusting his cheeks, fidgeting a bit. She forced her mouth closed and thought intensely over what knowledge she just gained.

"Um... So what should I do? I've never really felt this way before, and I don't know what to say to him," he ended hesitantly. Honestly, Oga would normally just ignore it like the idiot he was, but this is serious. Because he doesn't know these exact feelings.

"Do you love him?" It was a simple question, but he needed to pause for a minute to think about it.  
_'I... Do I really like Beel? Love him? My Baby Beel?_' he thought. It seemed like an eternity before he answered, but when he did, it was with resolve.

"I don't know if this is love. What I do know is that every time he smiles, I feel like everything is right. Every time I see that sad look in his eyes, I feel the need to hug him. Every time I see the pain he gets when he's near me, I feel disgusted with myself for not knowing what's wrong," he gritted out in frustrated confusion.  
_'So, he knows... And it seems he also feels something for him too. I guess that means I have no chance here,'_ thought Kunieda while gazing at him sadly.

"You do love him. Just tell him that." Oga fiddled with the edge of his uniform and his eyes darted between Kunieda and his shoes.

"B-but... What about all those times he acts weird and we're father and son and he's the future demon lord and-"

"Oga," she interrupted with a kind grin. "Do those even matter anymore? You don't need me to tell you that, because I'm sure you hardly even care. You are Oga Tatsumi, aren't you? Just be how you always are: bluntly tell him exactly what you told me," he gave her a weak smile when she finished.

"So... Get your feelings out there... And I'll do so with mine," Kunieda then abruptly pulled him forward and landed a short kiss on his lips. Oga was so stunned by that sudden contact that he stood still in that position with the blue-haired teenager hanging on with scrunched eyes. After a few seconds, they both stumbled back in dumb surprise. Even Kunieda, even though she was the one who committed the action/

"I liked you. But now I realize that you have someone to be with. And I... I will also have a man to be by my side one day," she announced toughly, even though red still stained her face. Oga forced himself back to reality and focused back to her.

"... Yeah. I think I understand. Thanks... Aoi," they both smiled at this. It was no longer an awkward and amiable comradeship. No. They're friends. And that's how it should always be.

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The extremely loud exclamation startled the two more than a gunshot would. Forgetting the moment they were having, they turned to see the whole procession of Ishiyama delinquents standing by the roof door. Furuichi was standing with a wide-open mouth held between his trembling hands. Everyone else looked stunned. But the other Tōhoushinki were livid.

"The Queen... She... She...! You bastard, Ogaaaaa!" They screeched at once. It was mostly just Kanzaki and Himekawa though, with Furuichi following diligently. Natsume joined in for his own amusing reasons.

And so there they spent several loud minutes beating one another until an embarrassed Aoi smacked their heads with her wooden sword.

...

"So that's what this was all about? Beel and Oga getting it on?" Furuichi asked interestedly. They all sat in a circle after having cleared out any misunderstandings.

"What the hell, Creepichi?!" Oga yelled indignantly while throwing a random rock at the gray-haired teen.

"It's true, isn't it?" Himekawa and Kanzaki said darkly with a leer.

"Why you-!" The blushing Oga cried and jumped up to attack them. It failed though, as he was held back by a laughing Natsume.

"Ahaha, don't stress about it, Oga-kun. We'll help you and your love problems with Beelze-kun," he said reassuringly.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my work," Tōjou stated. Everyone nodded to Oga with a prepared look on their faces. It didn't surprise the group as much as they thought when it was revealed that Beel and Oga were romantically involved. Those two just fit together, and the girls thought it was rather adorable. So, they concluded to assisting the demon and his contractor. They didn't even have the entire story, but this was Oga. They learned to respect who he was and not question his perplexing way of thinking. They wouldn't care if he was flaming gay or actually a girl, all that really mattered was that this young man brought their school together. They changed, in a good way, thanks to Oga. Although some might argue, all of them knew they liked the way things were now. Even the dense Oga understood that they were all content with this friendly rivalry and comradeship.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

**A/N: When I say Oga's brain shut down, I mean to say he went on autopilot. As in, his eyes are open, he can eat, walk, etc. But he isn't really seeing anything or controlling where he walks. It's like extreme daydreaming. You function, but you aren't really aware of what you're doing. So when Beel drags Oga away, he's really just grabbing his hand and leading him home.**

**Ah, I wonder who Kunieda was focused on longer than any of the others? Take a guess. Maybe I'll post a poll for it, so check my profile or just put it in a review or message or whatever.**

**I hope to see you SOON next time.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe it.**

**I had a HUGE writer's block, and couldn't think of what to do. But this one idea kept popping up in my head, only to be denied by the sane part of my brain. Over and over, this idea had been rejected because it sounded ridiculous to me.  
**

**I have lost. Sanity has lost.**_  
_

**I can't believe I went through with this. You will understand soon.  
**

* * *

_-Yesterday, the day after Oga was released from the hospital and Beel's confession-_

Beel woke up an hour before Tatsumi usually did. He swiftly got out of bed, washed up, and dressed himself. It was the morning after his "life shattering" confession to his father figure, and he was _still _thinking about what he did. He just got so caught up in the moment back at the hospital. The way he reacted was just… Yum. Oh so very _yummy_. Mmmh, Beel could have just eaten him up right then and there.

_'And I could have gotten away with it if it weren't for that pesky nurse... Ah, I could just relive that moment over and over and over again.'_ He stood there for a moment just staring at Tatsumi and thinking about how _delicious_ things could have gotten. This was the 579 time he had replayed that moment, that spark, that feeling of capturing someone for the first time. Make that 580.

He shook his head. It would do no good to stand there and simply wait. He needed to get going before the sleeping brunet woke up. And yes, according to the clock, Beel had spent 15 minutes fantasizing. Sighing, he wrote a note about him being gone for the day with his servants. Not entirely true, seeing as how he had sent them on a trip to the Demon World, but it didn't matter.

He opened the window and jumped out with only a quick backward glance to the teen in bed. They both needed time to think about things.

* * *

Beel was walking down an alley solemnly, minding his own business, when he heard a girly scream. Now, the cliché hero would rush to the damsel's rescue and help save her from whatever it was that caused her distress. But frankly, he didn't care. So, with complete nonchalance, Beel kept walking forward. He looked up slightly to see a very cute and petite brunette being cornered by a few large men. She looked towards him as he neared with tears in her sepia eyes. Noticing this, the men turned to see the small teen.

"Whatchoo lookin' at, punk? Tryin' ta be a tough guy? Look at the scrawny kid, guys," the tallest of them sneered. The two others howled with mocking laughter, causing the girl to tremble. Without so much as another glance in their direction, Beel continued on, ignoring the shouts of the delinquents.

"Hey, don't think we gunna let you go now dat ya saw things, brat!" The leader bellowed, launching a pathetic fist at him. And then the quick fight began, except Beel was hardly paying attention to things.

_'Now that I really think about it, I probably just ruined our relationship that way. It felt fine at first, but after sleeping it off, I'm not too sure anymore. I would just be leaving him soon anyway, no need to get any hopes up."_

Dodge to the left, trip his foot here, roundhouse kick, right hook.

_'Apologize, that's what I should do. Maybe we can forget this ever happened and we'll all continue as if this Walpurgis trouble never came. Tatsumi will live on and I will go. He probably doesn't want a relationship now, anyway. And I'm hurting him. Being here hurts him. Those injuries, those dark thoughts that seeped into him, it's me and my accursed demonic power's fault.'_

Drop kick, twist his arm, punch to the stomach.

At Beel's feet lay the beaten and unconscious men. He stood there emotionlessly and made a move to leave when a soft voice called out.

"Wait! Thank you for your help, Master Beelzebub," the girl pulled him to face her and he then realized that this girl was a demon. What a coincidence. She blushed as he looked her over. She began to talk about something along the lines of "suitor" and "love", but he quickly tuned her out.

_'This is the way it should be, right? I should be with a demon girl, not my contractor. Someone like this should do… Brown hair, brown eyes, petite figure, good assets. Every man's dream.'_

Plump lips were pressed against his as the girl finally shut up. But to both their surprises, Beel roughly pushed her away with a grimace. Marching back home, he completely ignored the demon girl and her attempts to gain his attention.

_'Ugh. Disgusting. She wasn't like Tatsumi at all! His hair is softer, and his eyes are darker. Not some bland brown, but a deep swirl of liquid chocolate. He isn't that thin; he's stronger, more masculine. And his voice isn't high and irritating, it's gruff and comforting. Also, the lips shouldn't be this gentle; it makes me want to puke. It's supposed to be a rough and wild kiss, NOT something like that._

Beel continued on his way, unknowingly comparing the two in his head.

_Disgusting._

* * *

_-Today-_

Odd. Tatsumi wasn't at home when he got back last night, and he hadn't come back. Beel wasn't worried, but when he got to school, things got suspicious.

Beel walked into the classroom and found everyone huddled together and whispering. Definitely not normal. Not only that, but they also stopped and scattered the minute he arrived. Things got weirder. The desk they were centered around was _Tatsumi's_. That has never happened before. And then when he went to sit next to Tatsumi, he went ahead and IGNORED Beel. Something was off here, and the demon prince needed to get to the bottom of it.

The day strangely went on without problems, other than the "secret" meetings. But that's what got Beel angry. No one would talk to him or anything, and the very second the bell rang, the class dashed out the doors.

And then it hit him. It was so obvious that Beel was surprised and frustrated that he hadn't managed to get to the bottom of things.

They were conspiring against him! The little humans were actually planning something against _him_! He, the next Great Demon Lord! Why though? For what reason would they need to do something such as that? If only somebody would tell him something, even a little hint would work...

"Hey, Beelze! C'mere for a minute," several voices called out from behind him. He looked around for a minute before realizing that he had been walking the hallways for quite some time; it was already nearing sunset. Turning around, he saw the same delinquents he was thinking about standing and snickering about nothing. The demon scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. There was something wrong with this picture.

"We have something to show you~! C'mon, c'mon, c'moooooooon! You need to see this," Yuka excitedly giggled out. She and the other few Red Tails were either smirking or outright laughing for absolutely no reason. The guys had these faces that were so concentrated and serious, it looked like a sad case of constipation. Not just bad, but sad. It was suspicious enough to send Hilda running. (Running for a sword.)

With a cautious grunt, Beel stalked forward and followed the sniggering group up the stairs. A few whispers were exchanged, but most were cut off before the mossy haired youth could interpret them. Frankly, it was getting annoying. Just a bit.

"Aaaaand we're here," an enthusiastic voice spoke. They were now at the top of the steps, in front of a door leading to the roof. No one goes to that high up other than Tatsumi and whoever he brings with him. In fact, the infamous teen had even claimed the roof as his own, and it was often times avoided by the students. It's not like anyone can get through anyway, Tatsumi stole the last key to the door not too long ago. Although, by the looks of it, it seems as if Himekawa had retrieved it, seeing as how the small object was held in his hand.

Now why would they need him at the top of the building? His concern was growing rapidly, as things seemed awfully strange. Did he do something wrong? None of them had known this side of Beel for very long at all. What was going on? He couldn't help but panic, seeing as how a dangerous and insane group of yankees were surely leading him to be killed or some such thing.

And this is when he was shoved through the metal door. Which slammed shut and clicked as a lock was turned. An evil cackle followed as a fading echo of "have fun" was heard from beyond the wall. He supposed he had been so distraught and anxious that he never noticed them opening the door and moving behind him. Beel grumbled at the door for a few seconds before turning around to see what was there to bring his death.

And death it was. A death that no man could ever hope to go against.

A choked sound escaped Beel's throat as his eyes laid upon what was in front of him.

* * *

-_Earlier that day_-

"I did what you said yesterday and stayed at Furuichi's. Now why am I here half an hour before school starts? And I still don't get why I couldn't just go home yesterday," Oga whined. He was ordered to sleep over at a someone's house-_anyone's but his own_-by the girls. He could never understand these things.

"_Because_, you dunce, you absolutely MUST leave the man waiting. Leave them wondering, curious, worried. It makes them desperate to find out what the hell is going on with you. Then, right before they take action or give up, you're supposed to appear. It gets 'em antsy, which makes it easier to strike a surprise attack. All smart women know that. By the way, make sure to ignore him all day," Nene ground out exasperatedly.

Oga's eye twitched for a moment. "Are you calling me a woman?" She turned away from him and ignored the question.

"We need to get things together. What should we do now that the little demon is already in place? We need a plan, something that will- Wait," the red-head paused, her sharp eyes swiveling to lock on to Oga's. "I know just what we need to do..."

The growing smirk on her face made the target for the gaze nervous.

...

"So now what? It's already the end of the day. We met whenever we could, Oga ignored Beel all day, and you said you had a plan in mind. And where did the ladies go to?" Furuichi swooned. He cared more about where the Queen was than about Oga's love life, although he was curious on how it would work out...

Nene gave a small laugh. "Well you see... (_whisper whisper_)"

By the time she finished talking, Oga was paler than a sheet. This scheme was- was just horrible! Nene seemed to sense his apprehension and sighed.

"Man up! You've done something like this before, right? You shouldn't be so worried about something like this," she countered. Honestly, men could be so stupid sometimes.

"But this is different! You can't just do this, I won't let you," he growled.

"Oh, but I can."

The brunet jumped at the voice and slowly shifted his head to see a regular, everyday Hilda and Alaindelon standing there with the Red Tails. In the large man's arms were two piled up bags.

"Hilda? Where did you come from? I haven't seen you for a while," Oga nervously said. What are in those bags? He sensed something evil.

"We were out running a few errands for the Young Master. On the way here, we happened to come upon them," she pointed to the women. "And they explained your little ploy to us. Seeing as how this could prove to be beneficial for us, we decided to help. Now be a good little human and don't move," the blonde demon smirked and pulled something out of the bag and held it in front of them. Oga gasped and backed away, shaking his head furiously.

"No... No, no! You can't, you just can't! NOOOO!"

* * *

And this is how we ended up here, on the roof.

'_No doubt about it, this has caused me my death. "La petite mort" indeed..._'

Orange rays of the setting sun cast upon the figure of one Tatsumi Oga. Except not the way most people would remember him.

Oga was wearing the St. Ishiyama Academy girl's uniform, complete with checkered pink bow tie. Only the bright green skirt seemed shorter and the immaculate white shirt was larger than usual, the ends of the sleeve brushing just above the tips of his fingers. A few other modifications were also obvious, such as his thigh-high stockings replacing socks. The rather nicely accentuated the curve of his legs. Beel's eyes traveled up to Oga's face, now noticing how there was a small amount of make-up painted there. Nothing heavy or too apparent, but simple applications such as a bit of gloss to make thin lips seem plumper or light eyeshadow to give his eyes more of an impact. Some of the usual auburn spikes were flattened down, framing the normally masculine face in a way that made it seem more delicate.

Although all these things could be said, Oga still looked very much male to a person who knew him well, or even anyone who looked a tiny bit closer. Not what most people considered appealing, but it didn't matter in his Beel's eyes.

_'And is that a pretty blush spreading on Tatsumi's cheeks? Yes, yes it is,' _examined the emerald-eyed demon.

"... Stop staring, fuckin' perv..." muttered the embarrassed delinquent. He was uselessly tugging at his too-short skirt with both hands, looking down and glaring holes through the poor roof. This was when Beel noticed the fact that he had been shamelessly taking in the sight before him without a care in the world. Inhaling deeply, he gathered up his courage and walked toward his... father-figure/companion/lover/something. He stopped a couple feet in front of the teen, a single stride left.

"Tatsumi, what is this?" he whispered in a breathy voice. Hands hovered just above the waist, as if tempted to touch, but afraid to. Oga chewed his bottom lip-which immediately caught the young devil's attention-and took the last step forward, closing the distance between them. Without a second thought, hands instantly grasped the hesitating arms and placed them on waiting hips. They both sighed and moved into each other.

"Hilda came up with the idea, and was backed by the guys. Red Tails did most of the work, though. I swear it wasn't my plan! Everything's their fault, and they should all go die in a ditch, no wait I'll just kill 'em myself," Oga ranted. Sure, he had to cosplay as a nurse with Baby Beel and Creepichi once, but this thing is something else entirely. There's a difference!

He was still uttering insults when he felt hands begin to wander up his sides, turning to braver touches running down smooth thighs. Making a startled sound, the cross dressed youth made to get out of reach when one sneaky hand grabbed his ass. One girly squeak escaped the delinquent's mouth as his rear was groped mercilessly.

A groan was elicited from Beel as his movements grew... Bolder.

"Is that a-"

"Y-yeah. They made me wear it; said it 'completed the outfit." Another deep red flush. Oga found it embarrassing and annoying; Beel thought it was cute and sexy.

There was a silence between them as Beel continued to touch Oga's body, except they became slower and softer. The message was clear, they were only going this far. Anything else could wait for a better time. Honestly, the false-teen was simply _dying_ to get under that skirt, and those sentiments weren't completely one-sided. But horny teenagers aside, they were both decently patient people. The good stuff can always come later (heh), and Oga still needed to say something.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I... I, umm. No, I mean to say that we should uhh... It's not really bad that-ugh, that's not it either! Agh, let's try this again. Okay, what I mean to say is that I l-l-lo... Lozenges! NO, dammit! I-you-er, we- Fuck this shit! WhatI'mtryingtosayisthatthisisreal lyfrustratingandI'llkillyouifyouwerejokingwhen yousaidyoulovedme!"

_(*Translation: 'What I'm trying to say is that this is really frustrating and I'll kill you if you were joking when you said you loved me!')_

There was a long silence as the rushed words registered in the young human's brain. His red face turned an even brighter color than before as he tried to fix his mistake.

"No, no, wait! That came out wrong-!"

Beel chuckled at the sputtering and confused Oga. A chaste peck on the brunet's lips seemed to freeze him completely. The only sign that he was alive was the fact that his eyes widened and heat radiated from the neck up. It shouldn't be possible for someone to blush _that_ much.

"I love you too, Tatsumi. Really, I understand." Another quick kiss. "But..."

"...I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah. I finally finished this chapter. But I don't think you should expect the next one anytime soon. I got a butt-load of projects to work on. Stupid projects. Who needs them? I don't.  
**

**By the way, I'll leave the part about a certain something "completing the outfit" up to your (possibly perverted) little minds.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Anyhow,  
**

**What does Beel have to say? What could this mean!?  
**


End file.
